darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Absalom
Ull is the Udam War Chief and a primary antagonist of Far Cry Primal. Background Ull is the leader of the Udam and commands their respect and fear. He is a brute with limbs of timber and severe fire burns across most of his body. His nose and ears have melted away leaving him with a mottled mask. These hideous scars came from the deadly fire arrows of the Izila tribe. He bears a heavy heart over the future of his people. It's clear that the Udam are dying. They suffer constant sickness, and many Udam die young while others are at risk of a slow agonizing death to the "skull fires" (a type of encephalitis) that plague them. He doesn't know why they are dying but he knows that rival tribes are not suffering in the same way and he wants them all wiped out. Anyone who encroaches on Udam land is an enemy who's taking advantage of Udam weakness. The survival of his people is foremost in his mind as he marches through Oros, desperately fighting for more plentiful lands and to earn his people a chance to recover from their hard years deep in the frozen mountains. Events before Far Cry Primal Before the Udam arrived in Oros they lived in the mountains way far north where there was competition for food from predators such as the cave bear and Sabre tooth. With such fierce competition for food the Udam resorted to cannibalism and killed other tribes for food. Ull was the greatest warrior in his tribe and proved his strength by killing a cave bear with only a hand club. Ull had a mate who was suffering from the "skull fire" and ever since she died Ull was determined to find a safer home for his tribe and family. At some point after the Udam arrive to Oros, Ull takes control over the Udam and begins to terrorize both his own tribe and the Wenja. Ull takes on many challengers and defeats them, with the exception of Dah. With the birth of his daughter and son, Ull begins to desperately look for a cure for the "skull fire" that weakens the Udam, and he concluded that the defeat of the other tribes would be a way to get the cure. He manages to defeat the Wenja tribe, scattering them across Oros and soon begins to prepare for more fighting with the Izila, being scarred in the process. Far Cry Primal When the Wenja begin to rebuild their numbers, the Udam attempt to scatter them again, led by Ull himself. There, he meets Takkar personally, and threatens the Wenja with their destruction, and proceeds to attack, only to suffer a defeat. When Takkar visits the region, he is captured and threatened once more by Ull, saying that by eating him (Takkar), he will be stronger, but soon Takkar escapes and manages to take the item that the Udam believe to be their deity; the stone woman. Takkar soon begins an assault on the Udam caves, where he mortally wounds Ull. Not willing to die just then, Ull planned to take the life of his son with him, but stopped when he noticed that his daughter was with them. Ull then states that the reason for all the things were he did were for the survival of his family and entrusts Takkar with their safety before succumbing to his wounds, but not before stating that Takkar has many moons ahead of him. Skills and Abilities Ull is an extremely strong and dangerous warrior, as he is physically able to lift up Takkar and able to kill multiple Wenja tribespeople. He is also shown to be deadly with weapons as seen when he threw a rock shard at one of his captives and killed him without looking at him and killing many enemies with only one blow from his club. Personality and Traits Not much is known about Ull except that he is incredibly strong, cannibalistic, and murderous. It is later revealed that he seeks to claim Oros for his tribe in order to fight off the "skull fire" that they suffer from, making him desperate. He also turns out to be the father of two children, and he cares for them as much as he cares for his entire tribe. He was the Udams greatest warrior and his strength and cunning has served him well with his war against the Wenja and the Izila. Relationships Takkar - Ull has been seen to be very testy towards Takkar, as seen when he let him live and taunted him while he and his Udam begin their attack on the Wenja village. Eventually, Takkar reached Ull's cave and mortally injured the Udam War Chief after a long battle. Ull revealed to Takkar that his actions were for the survival of his tribe and his children. Ull asked Takkar to raise and protect his children. Takkar accepted his offer as Ull succumbed to his wounds, showing the respect the two had for each other as warriors and leaders. Batari - According to the Far Cry Primal 101 trailer, the Udam hate the Izila tribe more than the Wenja tribe, especially Batari. The Izila tribe have been capturing and enslaving the Udam to build their structures and Ull would not tolerate Batari and waged a war against her to make sure she would not harm his people and in the process Ull was burned. Category:Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Far Cry Primal Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Udam Category:Article stubs